


Big bad wolves be damned

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 3, being a mom, this might help, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shifted uneasily on the front step, regarding the front door with trepidation.</p>
<p>How does one announce their presence when the house is technically seized by the county?  Knock?  Barge in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bad wolves be damned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #1 for keysmashblog’s fix-it-ficlet fest. Basically you fix something from each new episode in s3 of _Teen Wolf_ and make it better.

She shifted uneasily on the front step, regarding the front door with trepidation.

How does one announce their presence when the house is technically seized by the county? Knock? Barge in? 

Scott would probably barge in. But Scott’s a werewolf and he could take whatever could be on the other side. 

But then again--

A sharp rap on the other side of the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hello?” she asked hesitantly.

The door opened and Derek Hale stood on the other side with a small but bemused smile on his lips.

“I could hear you thinking from out here, Mrs. McCall.”

“I’m sorry to show up unannounced. I spoke with Scott and he told me what happened, what went on at the hospital--”

“Please, come in.” Derek stepped aside to welcome her ... inside? Well, behind the walls.

“Thank you. I wanted to check in with Isaac and make sure he’s okay.”

Melissa stepped further into the broken down house and caught sight of Isaac laying on a table in the middle of what might have been a living room once upon a time. He turned his head to look at her and offered a wave, clearly too exhausted to do much else.

Around him were small bowls and shreds of things like flowers or twigs or whatever other werewolf things were lying around. Was there a “Werewolves for Dummies” out there?

“Do you need help with, uh, this?” Melissa asked, gesturing to the spread. 

“No, it’s fine,” Derek said automatically, stepping forward and blocking her view of the table. Behind him Isaac rolled and stretched a bit so he could still see her.

“Oh, okay.” Melissa nodded and turned to leave, so far out of her element here she didn’t know how to argue.

She heard a soft noise, suspiciously like a whine, then Derek clearing his throat.

“Actually,” he started. “I haven’t had much experience with this stuff so I could use someone to make sure I mix this up right.”

Melissa turned back around and felt a small shred of relief, followed by dread because what the hell was she getting herself into?

“If you can tell me what to do I’ll do my best.”

*********

Derek concocted some sort of salve, explaining in the briefest of words that it was to heal the internal wounds left by the Alphas. Melissa nodded and hummed when it was appropriate but for the most part a lot of it went over her head. 

Scott really, really needed to explain more to her.

When they were done measuring, mixing, grinding and smoothing it over Isaac’s invisible wounds Derek gave Isaac some sort of other mix that he assured Melissa would help him sleep.

Derek started to leave the room and Melissa felt her welcome was coming to an end but she couldn't help but slip closer to the now-sleeping werewolf and smooth a hand over his flushed cheek. Isaac spent some time at her house over the summer and he easily wormed his way into her heart, even though he kinda frightened her at times.

Eh, what’s the mom of a teen werewolf supposed to do?

“If you don’t mind I’d like to stop by tomorrow and check up on him again?” Melissa asked as Derek saw her to the door. 

“Um,” Derek replied.

“It’s okay,” Melissa followed quickly. “I don’t have to. I know you must like your privacy and I’m sure Isaac is going to be fine.”

“No, it’s okay,” Derek said, somewhat haltingly. “We won’t be here, though. I don’t live here anymore, I have a loft now.”

“Oh thank god!” Melissa burst out. “I mean, oh shit. Derek, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to _say_. I’m happy you have a place.”

“It’s okay. I appreciate the concern,” he said woodenly, his face doing what Melissa can only presume is the _Derek_ look Scott talks about occasionally.

“Well I am. Concerned, I mean. I just want everyone to be safe,” Melissa told him with a smile. “Whatever I can do.”

She reached out and clasped his hand, squeezing it tightly, then let herself out of the house. 

Melissa’s first priority would always be Scott but these were two werewolves without families, without mothers, without proper _walls_ , even. 

Big bad wolves, be damned. Everyone needed a mom.


End file.
